Ichiro Higashi
Personality Proud. If you needed one word to describe Ichiro Higashi, shinobi of Sunagakure that's it. He has pride in himself, his clan and his village. He will defend it at any cost, even throwing an insult is a good way to start something with him. Ichigio has all of the classic hallmarks of his clan, a natural born leader, confident, intelligent and well spoken. He is determined to the point of stubbornness, he doesn't give up, and expects the same from others. He can keep a lid on his emotions, but more often than not he actively chooses not to He can happily work with anyone, less so people from other villages, but he does what he has to. He can tolerate a lot, but not betrayal. To him a traitor is the worst kind of person and he won't hesitate to put them down. Background Ichiro was born the oldest son to his parents within Sunagakure. His father was a shinobi while Ichiro grew up, though when his sisters were born he would retire from active duty and instead teach at the academy. His mother while talented with her clan's abilities, had never wanted the life of a shinobi and so chose a different way running a small bakery in the village. He however had been trained to be a shinobi from birth, a decision he readily accepted as he grew up. He went through training both at the Academy and at home, both as a ninja and leader. His grandfather, would be his mentor, and still is even to this day. Katsumi Higashi had been a ninja for much of his life before his retirement. Sometime early in his career he lost his arm, though he used a magnet release technique to replace it entirely using gold sand, and gained deadly renown as a shinobi because of the unique skills he developed as a result. He taught Ichiro most of what he knew, even helping him to make his first sword. The brown edge of his sword is actually partly composed of Katsumi's gold sand. Ichiro and Katsumi were last seen 2 years ago leaving Sunagakure. Combat Style Ichiro is an in your face, close range brawler. He utilizes a fighting style designed to constantly attack the opponent, giving them little or no time to attack or come up with strategies. He's crafty uses anything he can to win on the battlefield. He doesn't believe in a fair fight, once a battle is underway, all that matters is victory at the lowest cost to him. Stats Body Stats Technique Stats Items Kunai (∞): A standard ninja throwing tool made from Iron. Shuriken (∞): A standard ninja throwing tool made from Iron. Iron Sword: Ichiro's personal weapon which he forged himself Explosive Tags (8): Scraps of paper infused with chakra, they will explode after a set amount of time, remotely, or after being ignited by flame. Flash Bombs (4): Used for diversions, creating a blinding light when they detonate. Gallery